Someone Like You
by lisidollMalfoy09
Summary: -Just A Little One-shot Based On Adele's Mega Hit :D Warning, Klaine Is Not Together. Creys, iKnow.


[[AN: Just Something That Popped Into My Head A Few Days Ago :3]]

* * *

><p><strong>You are cordially invited to the wedding of<strong>

**Blaine Anderson & Nicholas Tellez**

**April 27****th****, 2016 at 2pm**

**Waterfall Ballroom, Los Angeles, California.**

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced at the invitation he'd slipped out of Rachel's purse and looked towards the white building again. Blaine was getting married inside, his Blaine. And he was only twenty-two. He'd always sworn that he'd wait at least until he was twenty-four to get married, but that was in high school. That was when he'd been Kurt's boyfriend, but now he was someone else's fiancé.<p>

Crushing the invitation in his hand, Kurt stepped out of his car and faced the building. He had parked right in front of it, dismissing the red sidewalk that prohibited such act. Inside was Blaine, and he was getting married. According to Rachel's hesitant words, Nicholas was charming. When Kurt had breached the subject, she had tentatively danced around it. She'd dropped little details, but nothing big. One of the things she _had_ mentioned though, was that she hadn't seen Blaine that happy since he had been with Kurt. It had slipped out. She was going to say "I haven't seen Blaine this happy since he was with you," but instead her sentence had broken off at "with", and the word "you" had been hastily replaced with "high school". Kurt had felt a pang in his chest at her words, and the guilt was detectable in her eyes. She saw through all his lies, and deep down Rachel knew Kurt still loved Blaine.

Kurt had to walk in there. He had to stop it, but he couldn't. How could he? Blaine was _happy_. He was happy with Nicholas, and instead of leaving one day he'd chosen to stay with him forever. Kurt leaned against his car and stared at the doors a little longer. He knew they lived together, and he knew Blaine was acting now. Going through auditions like he went through coffee according to Rachel, confident that one of these days he would strike gold; Blaine was on the way to making his dreams come true. Nicholas must have given him something, something Kurt never gave him. But how could Blaine have known that Kurt couldn't give him? They were seventeen when they first met and nineteen when they broke up, and now they were entirely different people.

Suddenly the door of the ballroom burst open, and a group of well-dressed people walked out but lingered by the doors. A tall, blonde haired guy with a nervous grin walked out first, tugging someone's arm as if trying to get them to stop hiding. _Why won't you come out Blaine_, wondered Kurt, _you're not shy._ And just as if he'd heard him, Blaine walked out and stood next to the blonde, their hands clasped together and wearing matching smiles.

Then Kurt felt guilty, just watching them, knowing he shouldn't be there. He felt like in some way he should apologize for showing up uninvited, for materializing out of nowhere just because he couldn't resist. There was a tiny sliver of hope embedded deep in Kurt's heart, and it held the idea that maybe if Blaine saw him again, he'd see how much Kurt still loved him. How it didn't matter that years had passed, because for Kurt it wasn't over. The newlyweds laughed as their friends cheered for him, and then upon request the kissed. Kurt saw it in slow motion; watched Blaine wrap his arms around his new husband's waist and lean forward to cover Nicholas's mouth with his own.

It was that moment that Kurt knew it was really over, and though his heart was in shreds he knew that he had to move on. Maybe he couldn't be with Blaine, but he'd find someone like him. He silently wished him the best, even though inside it hurt. It hurt Kurt so much to know that he'd simply been pushed away and forgotten, with not even a drop of regret. But he'd find someone like Blaine, he knew he had to. Someone sweet and thoughtful, who knew Kurt's coffee order and his favorite Broadway musicals. Someone who supported him no matter what, someone who made his heart stop. And maybe there wasn't even someone out there like that, with a beautiful voice and eyes like melted amber, but Kurt was determined to find the closest thing to it.

As Kurt watched Blaine and Nicholas embrace a little longer amidst whistles and cheers, he remembered something Blaine had once told him. They'd been talking about Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury's engagement, marveling at how they truly cared for each other. The wedding was scheduled a week from that day, and as they talked about that Blaine had said, "I guess that's just how it is. Love last sometimes, like with them, but other times it just hurts. Like my aunt, whose husband left her with three kids and no explanation." Kurt had agreed and then the subject had changed, but now three years later those exact words resurfaced and embedded themselves into his soul. _Sometimes love lasts, but other times it just hurts. _And as Kurt thought that, he hoped that Blaine would never forget him, because he knew he wouldn't ever completely forget his high school sweetheart.

Everyone crowded around the newlyweds again and then for some reason started going back inside. It was only Blaine and Nicholas now, until Nicholas kissed Blaine on the cheek and walked inside too, leaving Blaine alone to sit on the steps leading up to the ballroom. Kurt watched as he just sat there, staring at the sky, a slight smile on his face and a relaxed aura around him. As Blaine watched the clouds, Kurt decided to leave, but before he did he looked at Blaine one more time. And by sheer luck, or maybe misfortune, Blaine's eyes slid down from the sky and landed on Kurt.

Everything stopped. Hazel eyes met shimmery blue ones, and even the soft wind that had been blowing around them seemed to subside. Blaine looked older of course, his medium length curls no longer gelled back, but his eyes were still the same. Molten pools of gold rimmed with touches of green, eyes that had always been able to soothe Kurt. But today they held surprise, and maybe even shock, in them as they drank in the image in front of him. That one look took Kurt back to the day they met, when Blaine had first looked at him with surprise in his eyes. Five years had flown past, and it seemed like just yesterday they were seniors in high school, having the time of their lives. Or maybe yesterday had been the summer after high school but before college, where somewhere along the nights and under the summery haze their love had matured with them. Or at least Kurt thought it had; he thought they had tied together their love with ribbons made out of the surprising absolute glory they felt the days after their first time together. But instead for some reason cracks started appearing in their relationship after that summer, and the love they had once sworn would last forever seemed to be slowly disintegrating itself.

Kurt's mind returned to the present, and once again he felt guilty. He shouldn't have come uninvited to Blaine's wedding, but he hadn't been able to fight the urge of showing up. He knew he should have moved on a long time ago, but how could he? No matter how many times he swore to Rachel and Mercedes that Blaine was just a part of his past, Kurt knew he still loved Blaine. He'd held on to nothing for years, and now here was proof that Blaine had completely moved on. Blaine was fifteen feet away, and while all Kurt wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him, instead he had to wish him the best.

So Kurt smiled at Blaine, and Blaine tentatively smiled back. In that instant, Blaine somehow understood what Kurt wanted to tell him. _I wish you the best, but please don't forget me. _Kurt's smile grew as he saw that Blaine understood him, and although it was tinged with sadness it genuinely wished Blaine happiness. The dark haired man nodded at Kurt and smiled again, then walked back inside the ballroom. Kurt got into his car and started the engine, but instead of leaving he simply sat there.

Nothing would ever compare to the absolute bliss he felt when he'd been with Blaine, because when it was just the two of them there were no worries or cares. Sure, there were some regrets and mistakes along the way, but they ended up being memories made. It felt so bittersweet, leaving the ballroom so heartbroken but complete. As Kurt placed the car in drive and sped away though, a half smile crossed his face. Blaine had been right. _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

**-PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
